


Detroit become hank

by KellyDrake6



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blue haired traci fights with hank, Connor 60 is a bit of a dick, Connor at cyberlife tower hanks perspective, Connor is a tired boi, Drunk Hank, Gavin Reed is a dick, Gavin reed is a dick again, Gen, Hank almost falls off a roof, Hank and Connor hug, Hank finally realises connor is more than a machine, Hank is confused and annoyed, Hank makes connor sleep, Hank starts refering to connor as 'he', Hank watches connor do his thing, Hank watches it unfold on tv, Hanks starting to warm up to connor, Its hank what do we expect, Swearing, The Hostage Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), but what else is new, only slightly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Hanks perspective, thoughts and feelings through out the game towards androids, humans and connor





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing hank saw through his slightly drunken haze was the tv, groaning he looks around spotting sumo lounging near by. Sitting up to grab the remote he unmutes the tv only just now realising he's left it on a news channel, bearly awake and not nearly drunk enough to complain he looks at what bullshit they are spewing this time. 

Only to find he's stairing at a rooftop of some place down town "the android has shot down two officers and is currently holding a little girl hostage, we'll bring you more updates as we get them" this puts the lieutenant on high alert keeping his eyes fixed on the tv as a movement to the far right of the picture gets his attention. Someone has just come outside! Hank's eyes widen as he sees the android who started this mess fire his gun at who ever that was. 

He's suprised to see that no one pulls them back inside but on closer inspection and a lot of squinting hank comes to the realisation that, it's not a person they sent but an android "what good will that do?" He grumbles to himself, watching as the android 'detective' or whatever the fuck the news womam just called it move slowly towards the crazy one. He sees them talking or more like shouting at one another as the new Android suddenly kneels down, had it been shot? 

Hank feels apprehension but sees it rip off it's own tie and doing something with it just out of shot before standing again, it begins to move again talking the entire time which actually seemed to be doing some good and soon both androids are facing each other. It looks like the girl says something to the android 'detective' because he puts a hand out but this causes the crazy android to be riled up again, at some point the situation starts to de escalate because the other helicopter just out of shot is waved away. 

Hank watches as the two androids talk or one does as the other glares and vice versa, but something escalates and the crazy android puts its arms out as if preaching "oh my goodness its jumping!" The news woman says as Hank watches in horror as the crazed android starts to fall back with the little girl still in its arms, he moves to stand up but sees movement from the second android. 

Its running and it just manages to grab the girls arm and pull her back onto the balcony before gravity takes it over the edge and out of shot. The second helicopter catches the moment from behind as the crazed android and the 'detective' android fall and fall and fall until the lights of the ambulances and fire trucks below obstruct any sight of them "what the fuck was that" is all hank can think to say as the news woman says "the situation is under control" he shakes his head turning the tv onto a different channel before standing and heading out to the nearest bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank orders his third or fourth shot of whisky of the night as he watches the detroit gears game that he's been waiting for all week, smirking as deaton carter got yet another basket from the 3 point line, as the break came he moves to look at the bar now disinterested in the tv as he couldn't hear the commentary anyway. He hears the door open as the rain outside got slightly louder before a couple of voices are heard "thought those things weren't allowed in here" great a fucking android just what he needed. He sees the droid stop beside him "lieutenant anderson, my name is connor I'm the android sent by cyberlife" oh fuck it's here for him?!

Crossing his arms he continues to ignore it as he glares at the empty glass below "i looked for you at the station but no one knew where you were, they told me I'd find you having a drink near by" rolling his eyes as the piece of junk failed to realise that the more it talked the more it pissed him off "i was lucky to find you at the 5th bar" damn this things persistent.

Without looking up he finally acknowledged the android now known as Connor "what d'ya want" the game just started again so he cast his attention back to the tv as connor starts rambling again "a homicide was reported early this evening, cyberlife sent a specialised model to assist investigators" oh great just what he needed "well i don't need any assistance and not from you so be a good robot and fuck off" it continues to stand there giving instructions which pisses him off more "know where you can stick those instructions" he says snickering quietly but it stares at him blankly "no, where?" Oh for fucks sake!

Connor continues to stand beside him although he's quiet now, but not all silences last very long "tell you what how about another for the road?" It says slipping some money onto the counter "bar tender the same again please" it stand back once more watching hank down the entire glass in seconds, connor doesn't expect anything to come from this but hank finally leans back in his chair and looks at him "did you say homicide?" Hank half expects to be dragged out the door but the android or should he say the rk800 simply nods before waking towards the door.

Sighing loudly he stands although he has to hold onto the bar as his world spins for a few seconds before joining his plastic prick of a partner, it looks him up and down before offering to drive them to where they need to be, the audacity of this fucking thing! He gets in the drivers side as connor hesitantly gets into the passinger seat whilst hank messes with the radio, eventually he finds some knights of the black death to blast as loud as possible so it doesn't try to talk to him again. As they get to their destination hank finally notices that Connor is glaring at him, well the best an android could glare at least which makes him smirk a little as be parks up "you wait here, i wont be long" suprisingly it doesn't complain or otherwise react just saying "what ever you say lieutenant" fucking A whatever i say asshole. 

Hank walks towards the hole in the fence which must be an entrance as the media tries to get any information they can from him, he approaches one of his bosses but the android at the gate says something that gets his attention, turning he sees connor trying and failing to get to him "it's with me!" He begrudgingly yells and connor is at his side in seconds, rolling his eyes he turns back to what he was doing before. His boss looked between the two before turning away "so got yourself an android" his makes hank roll his eyes "very funny just tell me about what happend" the two of them walk inside and instantly hank recoils from the smell that hits him "jesus that smell" he gets told it was worse before the windows were opened but hank cant believe it was ever worse than it is now.

Swatting down beside the male known as carlos ortiz he counts 28 stab wounds as he gets told everything they know, once thats wrapped up and his boss goes outside hank turns to look for connor, only to find it kneeling beside the murder weapon with dried blood on his fingers. The plastic asshole puts the two fingers to his lips and holds them there for a couple of seconds before pulling away "what the fuck you doin?" Hank demands, this startles the android enough to look up at him "im sampling the evidence in real time" huh it's useful after all "dont put anymore evidence in your mouth got it" hank hears it say something but Hank's already moved into the kitchen so doesn't hear it. 

Hank watches as connor walks around and it looks almost aimless but soon connor starts to unravel what could have happend, getting it spot on with the evidence. It says something about the android they are looking for losing blue blood and it can still see it dispite the fact its faded or whatever the fuck, hank watches as connor stops at the end of the hall and looks up at something before walking back towards them and picking up a chair "what are you doing now?" Hank says feeling quite startled at the sudden abruptness of the situation "I'm going to check something" it says before disapearing into the attic which hank had only just spotted. After 5 minutes of silence hank yells out "Connor what the fuck is going on up there!" There's a few seconds of silence before a muffled "its here lieutenant" is heard, this causes hank to take over comands as connor drags the newly found android down from the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the deviant is in the interrogation room, hank is sitting across from it in a matter of minutes. Watching it for any signs of agression he asks "what happend before you took that knife?" as expected he gets no answer which causes him to become annoyed and click his fingers in its face, yet again theres no reaction "why didn't you try and run away?" He truly wants an answer to that, he's been wondering since they found the damn thing. 

With no answers, reaction or even movement from the android hank reaches his breaking point and slams hia hands down on the table, glaring at the machine "say something god damn it!" the only thing that happens is the file in front of him fluttering forwards before he looks towards the one way mirror "fuck it im outta here" he stands and joins connor, gavin and chris in the observation room "we're wasting our time! We're getting nothing out of it" he grumbles as he takes a seat beside chris. 

Of course reed suggests roughing it up a little which connor deflects saying it won't feel any pain and they would damage it, gavin who hates androids more than hank himself rolls his eyes asking what they should do "i could try questioning it" is heard from it causing reed to laugh either out of suprise or just to be a dick, but hank to his suprise says "what have we got to lose?" They watch as connor enters the room hank had just left standing beside the table to loom at the file for a couple of seconds before sitting down. 

Hank feels himself move ever so slightly closer to the window as he sees connor's head tilt ever so slightly to the left "my name's Connor, what about you?" All three men are suprised by how soft connor's voice had become, yet dispite this theres still no reponse which pisses hank off more "your damaged" hank hears the cold edge to Connors voice coming back "did you owner do that?" There's the soft tone again, it must figure out that going good cop isnt getting it anywhere because Connor suddenly changed tactic "if you don't talk I'm going to probe your memory" there's a slight pause before the silent android jumps and moves back in its chair "no! Please dont do that" bingo. 

Hank sees a small smirk on Connors lips as the deviant looks towards the mirror "w what are they gonna do to me" it says looking back at Connor who doesn't hold back "they are going to take you apart and look for problems in your bio components" hank's jaw drops slightly as the fucker tilts his head to the right as if trying to see what reaction it would get "why'd you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you have left me there?" It asks sounding desperate as it twitches quite a bit "they would have found you i was just faster" did, did connor just lie to it? The deviant looks around again before saying "i don't wanna die" just loud enough for the lieutenant to hear "then talk to me" connor says back to it's soft tone of voice again "i i cant" god damn it, they were getting some where!

Both androids are silent for a couple of seconds and hank starts to think they are communicating in their minds, but connor suddenly picks the file of pictures up and slams it on the table causing everyone to jump "28 stab wounds! Didn't wanna leave him a chance huh?!" Connor yells as it stands from it's seat, hank, gavin and chris give each other looks of shock and confusion before turning back to watch connor "did you feel anger, hatred?!" Hank watches intrigued as it gets in the deviants face "stop it!" The deviant begs but connor carries on and on and on till it finally relents and sits down. The deviant opens its mouth "he tortured me every day, i did what he told me, but there was always something" Hank watches the deviant speak sitting back in his seat and smiling slightly. 

Guess connor had it's uses after all, once it finished talking connor asks some questions "why did you write 'i am alive' on the wall?" connor wasn't the only one that wanted to know, hank had wracked his brain over the meaning of it from the second he saw it "he used to tell me i was nothing, i had to prove him wrong" hank could understand the deviant stricking back in so called 'self defense' but not this, at this point hank tuned every thing else out until the quiet talking turned into thuds "what the fucks it doin" gavin asks sounding slightly afraid "it's destroying itself" hank says moving to stand as he remembers connors earlier statement that androids self destruct when stressed. Gavin and chris barge into the room with hank not too far behind, he watched as Chris tries to desperatly stop the deviant as gavin barks orders at him. 

Connor who has been standing quietly in the connor says "dont touch it you will only make it worse" hank had noticed that its stiff posture was even stiffer and could only hope that it wasn't gonna self destruct as well, gavin and chris pay no mind to the android warning as chris finally unlocks the handcuffs only for the android to grab his gun, stand up, point the gun at it's self and pull the trigger in a matter of seconds. Hank and Gavin who had doved to the floor thinking it was going to do more than that slowly stand up "holy shit" Hank says in shock as he steps over the downed deviant to get to chris "you okay?" The shocked detective can only nod as he takes the gun from where it had landed before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank knew he was over 2 and a half hours late for work, but after filling out paper work for the shit that went down with the deviant yesterday afternoon, he went out for a much needed drink and didnt get in until well after 3am. So when he eventually walks in to the precinct he's less than happy to see connor anywhere near his desk, why was it here again? As he got closer he noticed the android was doing its weird scan thingy around his desk but soon notices him "good to see you again lieutenant" he's about to respond but captain fowlers voice catches his attention. 

He isn't suprised that he's being summoned, it happend pretty often at this point so with a grumble he takes one last look at Connor before walking in "I've got 10 new cases of deviants on my desk everyday" fowler starts as soon as hank is sat down, whether he's listening is a different matter "its always been isolated incidents, old ladies losing their maids, all that crap" hank notices fowler looking behind him so he looks over his shoulder, when the fuck had connor walked in? Turning his attention back to his captain he begins speaking again "but now theres reports of assault and homicides like the guy last night" where the hell is he going with this? 

Hank watches as Fowler turns his attention to him "i want you to investigate and see if there's a link" Hank's jaw drops as he stares at his superior in disbelief almost standing up to walk out but choses to move forward in his chair "why me?!" The look on fowlers face showed hank that he's been expecting this "i think your perfectly capable for this type of investigation" hank scoffs as he starts raising his voice which his captain also expected because he says in that annoyingly calm voice is "either you do this investigation or hand in your badge" hank had enough and storms out and goes to his desk, practically throwing himself into his chair before crossing his arms over his chest grumbling quietly and glaring at anyone or anything that dared make eye contact.

The bittersweet silence didn't last long as connor joined him again "I'm sorry if my presence causes any inconvenience lieutenant" hank now glares at his desk as he tries to ignore the piece of plastic that was now his partner "in any case, i want you to know im very happy to be working with you" huh that makes one of us pal, rolling his eyes at the buddy buddy shit the android is trying to do hanks suprised when it actually asks something useful "is there a desk anywhere i could use?" Sighing he points to the one attached to his own and it quickly heads around and sits down, swivels the chair a few times before looking at him as hank stares at his terminal. Just as hank thinks he doesn't have to talk to the plastic prick any more it asks something personal "you have a dog right? Whats its name?" Jesus christ how in the Fuck did it know that?

Oh right the invisible dog hair from sumo on his chair what a creepy fucker this thing is, and of all the things to ask about its his favourite band "it has energy" it says in a weird tone of voice before finally doing some weird android shit to his terminal and muttering "243 files, all date back nine months started in detroit and moved across the contry" to its self as if letting hank hear his findings would do jack shit, it then gets up and almost bounds around to him talking about some AX400 assaulting a guy last Night and that they should start the investigation right this very second. Snickering hank finds something to do on his tablet and starts to type any random shit onto a blank document he finds "lieutenant anderson i intend to file a report to my supriors" ha so the thing has higher ups too. 

It touches hanks back which is the last straw as hank stands up pulling connor by its jacket so he's pinning it to the wall "if it was up to me I'd throw the lotta ya in the dumpster and set a match to it, stop pissing me off" he growls as chris tries to intervene and tell the lieutenant about a lead, hank immediately heads to his car to follow it and thankfully connor doesn't say another word as he drives. Parking outside the only store on the street hank heads in and is told about the AX400 robbing the place at gunpoint, great crazy android with a gun just what he needs today. As he talks to his superiors he tries to ignore connor whos standing at attention beside his car "we have a sighting! It went that way!" One of the rookies shout running to them and without hesitation connor takes off down the road just managing to avoid running into people before disapearing down an alleyway. As hank catches up he sees the android in question head through lanes upon lanes of heavy traffic, but thats not the only thing he notices. The AX400 has a child with it. 

He notices connor moving As if trying to follow "what the hell you doin" he growls putting a hand on it's shoulder as if that would stop it "i cant let it get away" it says before getting over the fence and also running through many lanes of traffic getting nicked by cars and trucks as it went, hank looses sight of connor whilst also trying to watch the AX400, it didnt care for its own life but that of the child's as it risked getting hit multiple times after ensuring the child was safe. He saw connor was catching up now and he couldn't believe his eyes as connor and the ax400 wrestled one another, connor fell to the floor and the 400 and child briefly hugged on the side of the freeway before disapearing just as connor stood up and some how made his way back to hank.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignoring the gloomy but annoyed look the android beside him had on it's face, hank drove in the complete opposite direction to the station he'd rather get an early lunch than be sat around explaining how they manage to Lose their suspect. Parking up and turning off the radio thats been blasting heavy metal the entire ride here to ensure connor didn't try to talk or explain his actions earlier he gets out without a word slightly suprised that connor didn't say anything about joining him, and immediately has to stop one of the fancy autonomous cars from hitting him. 

Once that shits over with he meets up with gary ordering his usual burger "the plastic with you?" He gets asks mainly out of suprise, to which he grunts out an answer before pedro appears from around the corner "i gotta hot new tip for you" oh here we go again, the last few tips he's had set him back a few weeks wages but soon gives his friend some money before he disapears with a departing "you won't regret this" yeah we'll see about that, unsuprisingly connor has followed him and soon moves to stand beside him. As expected the fucking thing doesn't keep quiet "I'd like to apologise for my behaviour back at the station" hank can't help but roll his eyes as it yammers on about some shit he doesn't care about "they even gave you a brown nosed apology protocol, damn company thought of every thing" before it can say anything hank gets his food and heads to a near by table. 

He can't help but snicker as connor follows him like a lost puppy and stands at the other side of the table "enjoy your meal" it says suprising hank for the first time as it actually shuts up long enough for him to eat at least half the burger "your meal contains more than 1.4 the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol levels, you shouldnt eat that" hank dispite not giving a shit couldn't help but look down at the burger he was eating before shrugging "everyone's gotta die of something" it looks a little confused at this and shuts up for a minute or two "is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Yeah maybe why the fuck you don't shut up. 

Hank shrugs trying to shut any friendliness down but back tracks "why'd they make your face so goofy and give you a weird voice?" He says tilting his head a little as he waits for the long winded answer about integration with humans and some other shit that hank doesn't pay any attention too "well they fucked up" is all he says before moving to finish the burger as connor explains what it seems to know on deviants already whilst hank stares in complete confusion trying to figure out how the fuck it's figured this much out in less than two days "emotions screw everything up, perhaps they Arn't as different as we thought" he says before drinking almost half of his large soda in 3 gulps "so you dealt with deviants before?" He asks after a deep breath. 

Connor nods a little "a few months back, a deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl" Hank's eyes widen a little hearing that, holy fuck he'd watched connor save that little girl then end up plummeting off the roof! Once that small shock wore off he changes the subject "done your homework on me?" what a stupid thing to ask it probably knows every littlr detail about him "i know you graduated top of your class and became the youngest lieutenant in detroit, you have a lot of disaplinary warnings and spend a lot of time in bars" hank rolls his eyes at the little add on at the end but doesn't say anything to counter act it "so what's your conclusion" does he even want to know the answer to that? 

Connor seems to think of an answer which lets hank start on his fries "working with an officer with personal issues is an added challenge but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features" okay first of all why the fuck did connor just wink at him, second why did connor sound slightly nervous when it said 'personal issues' and third what the fuck is going on with its light thingy? Its as if connor started lagging for a few seconds because it suddenly starts moving "theres a deviant sighting a few blocks away, maybe we should check it out" again hank thought he would be dragged to his car but the android just left him to eat while it goes to sit in the car. Maybe connor wasn't as bad as he thought. 

When hank pulled up to the building 10 minutes later he almost scoffed at the thought of anything being here human or android, but he got into the elevator with connor anyway. He walked out to their floor but was slightly confused when he saw connor stood in place with its eyes closed "hey connor! Run outta batteries or what?" Watching as connors eyes opened hank crossed his arms waiting for an explaination "i was sending a report to cyberlife" damn hank wishes he could do something like that instead of sitting in the same spot for hours with annoying co workers like gavin pissing him off, they eventually get to where they need to be with connor taking charge knocking firmly waiting for something to happen. Hank shrugs when it looks at him before connor knocks harder and yells "open up! Detroit police!" Damn it can be intimidating, he's suddenly moving to draw his gun when something clatters inside and he orders connor to get behind him. 

Kicking the door down as hard as he can, the only thing that appears in his vision is at least 20 pigeons flying towards him and out of the door, checking the rooms one by one as he slowly moves down the corridor he notices connor disapearing into one as he waits to breach and clear the last room, once connor is standing behind him again hank kicks the door hard enough that it almost breaks from the hinges getting startled by a flock of pigeons that fly at him again and scopes the two connecting rooms as connor walks around "our guys gone looks like we came for nothin" he grumbles as connor walks past him again and tells him about a fake id before disapearing into the connecting bathroom. 

It mentions something about an led in the sink as hank opens the window to let some clean air in before joining it as it stares at the wall filled with what looked like mazes and 'RA9' which confused the both of them as hank went back out into the main room so connor could finish whatever the fuck it was doing in the first place, he yelled at any pigeions that got in his way before connor walked by him again and to a chair in the corner stairing up into a hole in the ceiling. Something suddenly jumps on top of his android partner sending it to the floor as it fled "what are you waiting for?! Chase it!" Hank yells as connor got to its feet again and within seconds hank is the only one in the room. Hank tries to follow only just catching up enough to see connor vault its self through a broken window before they are gone again. 

The next time hank catches up he watches as the run away deviant and connor ride on top of a passing train, the deviant disapears over a high wall with connor climbing up the ladder and doing the same a few moments later and the chase was back on with neither of them in sight, hank takes a detour ending up at the end of a corn field just as their deviant emerges out of it "stop right there!" He yells taking over because who knows where the fuck connor is, but the deviant doesn't stop instead pushes hank over the ledge leaving hank to cling on for dear life as he tries not to look down, then there's a hand on his arm pulling him back over "shit! Oh shit!" Is all hank yells once hes back on solid ground. 

He looks up to find connor standing above him "i should have been faster" it says looking away from him "you'd have caught it, if it wasn't for me" ah well we know what it looks like and with that hank starts walking back the way he came "oh and connor" he says as it turns to face him, thanks "nothing" he says instead before heading back to find his car with connor following a few minutes later, but the android doesn't get into the car it heads in a different direction but hank really couldn't care less.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank doesn't remember passing out only that he'd been playing russian roulette but when the last time he pressed the trigger of his gun it had clicked so he downed half of his scotch or maybe it was whiskey that he was drinking, but now he can hear someone talking and sumo barking. The next thing he knows is there's a light tapping on his face "lieutenant" a teasing voice that reminded hank of someone, this makes hank open his eyes in response before mumbling something incoherent before a harsh slap brings him back into consciousness "it's me connor" what the fuck was it doing in his house and how the fuck did it get in?! 

After yelling at the android and getting nothing but bullshit in response, hank found himself moving upwards then walking towards the living room "sumo attack!" He yells to the sleepy dog that just come into his sights, he doesn't expect his dog to do anything but he hears a growly bark in response "good dog" he soon finds himself against the wall and grumbles out "think im gonna be sick" as all the movement in the last few minutes has fucked with his head and stomach. As he tries to stay upright he finds himself being pulled into the bathroom and then hes been seated on the bath which he snorts at but is startled as he gets pushed into the bath and gets stuck. 

In his drunken haze hank doesn't realise Whats going on until it hits him "COLD! TURN IT OFF!" The fucker was using the shower to sober him up! Thankfully its over as soon as it began "what the fuck are you doing here?" He demands now freezing cold and slightly sober and gets a long winded answer about a homicide and how connor couldn't find him so he checked here instead, does hank even want to know how it got his address? Finally finding the strength to push himself up and out of his bath he growls "get the fuck outta here!" To which connor actually starts to leave the room "guess it wasn't interesting anyway, a man found dead in a sex club downtown? Guess they will have to solve it without us" it says getting to the door way as hank relents talking about how iy would be good to get some air. 

Connor gets him some clean clothes but stops to ask if hank is alright "wonderful, ill be out in 5 minutes okay?" hank is suprised when it leaves the room closing the door behind itself as hank finished throwing up, once he's sure the sickness feelinh has fully disapated he stands up and moves over to the sink and washes his face, then grabs a towel to dry his hair as he does this he hears connor say "what were you doing with the gun?" And he can't help but answer honestly "russian roulette!" He receives an answer to this but doesn't pay enough attention to hear a word of it. Hank eventually gets dressed and just like he promised he was ready in the 5 minute time frame that he gave himself. 

As he came into the living room he noticed that Connor was crouching beside sumo who was in the corner, he watched as it patted the dogs back a few times before petting him, hank could feel a small smile grace his lips, an android that liked animals huh that was new. Connor stood up quickly as he noticed hanks presence as it came to stand beside him "be a good dog sumo, i wont be long" he quietly hoped this at least as he took one good look at the weather and almost turned back into the house. Thankfully connor was the one to drive as the both of them agreed that hank was in no fit state to drive in this weather, it took 15 minutes of heavy traffic before they arrived at their destination and hank gave the place a once over "you sure this is the place?" Once connor confirms it is hank gets out and makes his headache even worse by hitting his head off the roof. 

He stands at the enterance of the place as connor takes his sweet ass time getting out of the car "sexiest androids in town, now i know why you instisted on coming here" he rolls his eyes as connor walks right past him and inside the building without a word, which causes hank to share a look with the officer standing guard so that no one gets in or out before he too walks in to find his superior and find out what the fuck happend in the last few hours. Once he's been briefed on the situation he scopes the place and finds that connor is standing uncomforably close to him as the superior tells him that gavin is in the room they are about to go in, which sours hanks mood even more because thats just what he needs a dead body and an asshole to deal with.

As usual reed has some shit he has to say but this time he includes connor in his little complaint, but at least the detective knows that there's someone in the room that out ranks him because he doesn't take it any further, although he does purposely shoulder check connor on the way out. Once the door has slid shut connor instantly starts to investigate, stopping by the human and scanning him for a few minutes before saying "he didnt die of a heart attack, he was strangled" well no shit! Hank can see the bruises from where he's standing but that doesn't tell them anything "it could have been rough play" he says as he shrugs whilst watching connor move onto the broken android in the corner. He has to look away as connor takes some blue blood that was streaming out the androids nosr onto it's fingers and licks it "ah connor! Your so disgusting" hank honestly believes he might puke again.

Connor starts messing with the downed android and it suddenly boots up which scares the fuck out of hank as he watches it crawl away from connor and only stops when it hits the wall, connor talks to it but the only part that hank cares about is when it says "there were two of us! He wanted to play with two girls" before shutting down again seconds later, god damn was that shit creepy. Hank goes back out to talk to the manager to see if anything like this has happend before "no! Well yeah, a few months back a guy took one home and it never came back" wait hank does recall seeing an wr400 on connors list of deviant shit on the terminal it was on, the more questions hank asks the more sketchy the manager becomes but before hank can say anything else connor is calling for him. He goes to it and immediately regrets it as the fucker asks him to rent the traci they were stood in front of, begrudgingly he agrees and is instantly awkward towards the thing as he declines going to a room with it. 

Connor grabs its arm with a hand thats now white and does something with it where both just blink rapidly, hank starts to think that the both of them are broken when connor pulls away "it saw something!" It says moving away as the traci looks between the two of them clearly confused as to what the fuck is happening "a blue haired traci leave the room" how in the fuck are we gonna find something as unique as that? Hank is once again awkward with the traci as he gets it to go back into its pod again, once that shit over with he follows connor around as it gets a trail that takes them through the entire building until they reach a staff only part of the building "hold it" hank says as he brings out his gun to breach and clear the room. 

He goes one way checking the opened door way that leads to who knows where as connor goes another way "we're too late!" He yells as he walks around disgusted that people use these machines till they break and then they just get tossed out and a new one takes it's place! No wonder the world is the way it is, people would rather fuck one of these instead of an actual human being who can love you back! There's suddenly commotion at the left side of the room and hank turns quick enough to see connor get tackled by a brown haired traci "don't move!" He yells and feels something grab him, he turns to face his attacker and lo and behold it's the blue haired traci they'd been searching for. Hank begins grappling with it but is soon pushed into a corner, but he can hear connor having it's own fight close by as he pushes the traci away from him only to trip on something that had been moved in Connors fight. 

By now connor and it's traci had disapeared which causes the blue haired traci to rush outside with hank quickly following, once out there he finds connor and the brown haired traci laying on the ground and hank is suddenly apprehensive that the traci had made connor shut down as it stands up and pushes hank to the floor, this causes him to lose his gun but connor whos now upright again is chasing them and has picked up the gun. But dispite the fact that all three of them have stopped moving connor doesn't fire "i didn't mean to kill him! I just wanted to get back to the one i love" is what hank catches of the conversation which the blue haired traci seems to have instigated "forget the smell of sweat and their dirty words" and with that the two traci's start climbing the fence and connor aims the gun at the floor as the two of them run off into the night "maybe it's better this way" he says quietly before walking back through the maze of a building leaving connor standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

Once connor had joined hank in the car, he headed to the nearest store and bought a six pack of beer before driving to where he likes to sit and think. The playground that he used to bring cole to, the view on a dark snowy night was spectacular and for a few minutes everything was silent. But as hank opened the third bottle of beer connor decided to join him "nice view huh?" He found himself asking although he knew he'd never get an answer back "i used to come here alot before" he trails off at that not wanting to spoil the nice atmosphere with bad thoughts. 

Of course the android standing two feet away notices this "before what?" It asks after a beat of silence "before, before nothin" hank says with a silent huff, connor seemingly forgets about the conversation as it steps towards the river "we're getting No where with the investigation all the deviants are made at different times, different places" as it finishes it's sentence hank watches connor turn to face him and it seems genuinly lost "there must be some link" as soon as hank says these words the androids eyes widen and says a seriese of letters and numbers. Jesus androids believing in god what next? Connor steps closer to hank "you seem preoccupied is it to do with what happend at the eden club?" So that what that shit hole was called shrugging slightly hank says "those two girls just wanted to be together, they really seemed in love" hank knows a thing or two about that and its an emotion you can't fake. 

It's at this point that hank gets an idea, so standing up to face the android he says "what about you connor" he sees its head tilt waiting for him to continue "you look human, you sound human but what are you really" his voice turns to a growl as if he's trying to intimidate connor which he knows wouldn't happen in a million years but the question seems to quieten it for a couple of seconds "im whatever you want me to be your partner, a buddy to drink with" not expecting this answer hank tries a different approach of pulling out his gun and aiming it at the androids forehead. 

For a fraction of a second hank thinks he sees connors eyes widen "are you afraid to die" hank growls again trying to get some sort of reaction out of connor which seems to work "it would be regrettable to be interupted before i could finish this mission" god fucking damn it the thing, no he really is more than a machine! 

Hank's hand begins to tremble and he can't hold the revolver steady enough to shoot, so lowering the gun hank picks up the rest of his beer abd storms away "where are you going?" Connor asks seemingly startled by the turn of events "to get drunker!" Hank yells back as he gets in the car and heads to jimmy's bar for something alot stronger than the shit hed bought. He doesn't get home till 2am and is far too drunk to get anywhere further than the couch, so stumbling further in and almost falling over one of sumo's toys hank falls asleep on his couch with sumo laying below him on the floor protectivly. 

When he next wakes up it's because of his work phone going batshit crazy at 11am, sitting up slowly so he doesn't end up falling off the couch he picks up "anderson" he says as he hasn't checked whos calling "its about time you picked up! Ive been trying to get ahold of you for the last two hours!" Ah captain fowler what a lovely wake up call, but wait Whats going on? Fowler doesn't call him when he's late anymore "get you and your partner down to stratford tower!" Fowler yells before hanging up, hank has no idea what the situation there is but it sounds urgent. 

He changes clothes and washes his face before heading straight there and unsprisingly connor is there waiting for him. There's no words spoken between the two as they get past security to which hank looks at the android behind the desk with suspicion before getting in an elevator. 

Hank notices that Connor pulls something out of his jacket and begins doing something with his hands, at first the movements are breathtaking and hypnotizing but as they get to the 70th floor, the tings of what hank has realised is a coin has become rather irritating so snatching the coin whilst its in mid air between connors hands he grumbles "your starting to piss me off with that coin, connor" he hears an appology just as the elevator stops and opens, hank sees a shit ton of familiar people from forensic guys to some of his fellow officers from the precinct.

Chris acknowledges him as he says "Jesus what happend here? There a party and no body tell me?" Hank follows the officer side by side "a group of 4 androids infiltrated the broadcast room and sent out a message, were still trying to find out how they got past security" christ. 

Someone near by mentions looking at the roof which confuses hank "they made their escape by parachuting off the roof, trying to see where they landed is hard because of the weather" hank silently scoffs at that because it was bearly snowing when hank got here and the incident happened less than an hour ago! Chris mentions something about the message the androids sent out being on a big screen in the broadcast room anf hank really wants to go watch it, he notices connor has already disapeared in there after looking at something above the doors "oh yeah, lieutenant this is special agent perkins from the fbi" he has the kind of face id like to punch, this special agent takes one look at connor and asks "whats that?" Of course connor answers with his catchphrase at this point "androids investigating androids huh?" Perkins turns his attention to hank "you sure you want it around? After everything that happend" if it wasnt the fact that punching a higher ranking person is an instant boot from the force hank would have punched him in the face. 

Chris leaves them alone but perkins just wasn't finished winding hank up "watch where you step, don't fuck up my crime scene" and with that he fucks off somewhere else "what a fuckin prick" hank sees connor nod his head as if in agreement which causes him to snicker as the android stops and presses play on the video "we hope that you recognise our dignity, our hopes and our rights. Together we can live in peace and build a bettee future for humans and androids" christ that shits creepy "think that's RA9?" he asks as he slowly moves away and connor seems to think it might be "anything else?" He asks as connor does his scan thing "ive identified it's serial number and model" hank doesn't believe that's all he identified judging by his shifty behaviour. 

Hank then goes to look around everything else but briefly hears someone call for connor as well as a brief conversation but hes too far away to hear much but does get close enough to hear "even if it wasn't you that saved me, thank you" holy fuck! Thats one of the first responders to the hostage situation connor went to in August, but it seems that the fall from the roof caused connor to forget saving his life. Once connor has disapeared some where hank heads back out to the hall way and sees the poor fucker that got shot from 50 feet, he doesn't stay around long as he visits different parts of the floor before stopping near the stairs leading to the roof and pulling out connors coin to try do some tricks. He isn't suprised that he isn't as goof as the android but he catches it a few times before putting the coin back in his pocket and looks around to see if anyone had noticed.

Thankfully everyone is busy doing their own shit so goes back out to where chris and a couple forensic guys are, then theres movement from where he'd just come from and an Android in maintenance clothes comes running past him, snatching a gun from an fbi agent and stops dead at the elevator. Seconds later connors voice is heard yelling "its a deviant! Stop it" just before he runs into view looking messed up, hank watches as connor grabs a gun from a police officer and fires a shot clean to the deviants forehead "nice shot connor" it then dawns on him that connor just saved all of their lives with his quick thinking. 

They leave the tower 20 minutes later and when their in the car hank finally asks "what the fuck happend to you" as they park up in an empty parking lot "i was interviewing the three androids when the deviant got violent and ripped out my thirum pump regulator and stabbed my left hand to slow me down" he gives connor a look of confusion so he elaborates "it ripped out my heart abd i had to crawl and get it back basically" holy fuck no wonder he was a few seconds later than that nut job!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day hank is actually on time for work for the first time in 3 years because he had an idea over night, on who to go to, to find out what is going on with androids and why the fuck they are going deviant on such a massive scale. Once in the precinct he's at his desk in less than 10 minutes and starts to find old contacts "hey its hank, i need a favour" is all he has to say before the person on the other line gets shit done and within 2 hours of getting in he's heading back out and collecting connor "we've got someone to see" once connor was in the car hank then headed out of Detroit and into the wilderness. 

After a long drive of connor asking a million questions, hank finally sees their destination, it wasn't exactly hard when it was a huge ass house in the middle of nowhere. He gets out but stops in his tracks when his work phone goes off "anderson" he says and is expecting to be yelled at but the somber tone of his captain has him on edge "hank its chris, he got attacked by a bunch of deviants last night" why had no one told him this whilst he'd been in the precinct? He hears "we lost him a few minutes ago" oh fuck not chris, he hangs up without saything anything as connor comes up behind him "is everything alright lieutenant" and all Hank can do is shake his head before explaining, Why'd it have to be chris? He has a wife and a 5 month old for fucks sake! 

He notices connor bow his head in respect for the fallen officer and hank can't help but smile at that, once he's cleared his head hank starts walking upto the front door "how did you find kamski?" Connor asks as he walks a few feet behind him making hank shrug "this guy was all over the news when androids first started popping up. If anyone knows whats going on its him" connor doesn't say anything after that so hank rings the door bell. 

Just as hank starts to think that no ones home the door opens and a female android is standing there, this makes his brain stop working for a few seconds as he tries and fails to talk to such a nice looking girl "uh im lieutenant anderson, I've come to talk to a uh mr Elijah Kamski" the android stares for a few seconds before letting them in and hank is blown away as he sits down to look at everything, connor wanders around scanning every thing "nice girl" hank says not expecting a response but is happy when connor says "you're right, shes really pretty" so hank wasn't the only one to think that. 

Connor sits down just as the female android comes back out of a random door leading to who knows where "Elijah will see you now" hank walks in first and finds a giant red pool with two smiliar looking female androids and the guy they had come to see either standing at the side or swimming back and forth "mr Kamski?" He says confused only to be told that the man they were there to see wasnt actually ready to see them yet, so hank watches connor walk around the room taking everything in but eventually kamski gets out of the pool just as hank was starting to get pissed off.

Once the android maid or whatever the fuck she was had dressed the man, kamski finally addressed him "what can i do for you lieutenant?" The way he stands annoys hank for some reason that he can't identify "we are investigating deviants, i was hoping you could tell us something we don't know" kamski doesn't say much of anything that could be useful to their case and just talks about philosophy which makes hank roll his eyes "what about you connor? Whos side are you on" christ this guy is fucking weird, yet hank is curious as to what connor would say "i dont have a side" hank crosses his arms hoping for something better than that if he can be programmed to say shit like that what else could he say that sounds genuine?

Kamski steps closer and continues asking what connor really wants but gets one of connors boring answers, he then changes tactic and calls the android maid known as chloe over to them. What the fuck is this guy trying to do? Hank bearly listens to what the guys saying until he not only made chloe kneel before them but he's opening a draw and pulling out a gun, hank begins to regret ever fucking coming here as Elijah puts the gun into connors hand. He can't believe that this lunatic is even trying to get connor to shoot the poor girl just to get the information that they want "connor dont" he says as he really doesn't want to see the poor android on the floor get her brains blown out. Connor finally gets the chance to decide and instantly moves the gun away from where it was pointing with a startled gasp. 

It doesn't really shock hank because he's seen connor choose not to shoot before, but it still confuses him so once connor had joined him outside he cant help but ask "why didn't you shoot?" This makes connor who seemed to be power walking to stop a few steps below him "i just saw that girls eyes and i couldn't" Jesus his voice is shaking, what the fuck is going on with him "you're always saying you'd do anything to accomplish your mission" connor turns on his heel to face hank and boy did he look troubled "i know what i should have done! I'm telling you i couldn't!" Jesus he's defending himself far too much for an android thats only a 'machine' like he told kamski "well maybe you did the right thing" he tells the conflicted android before walking to the car to wait for him to figure everything out.


	9. Chapter 9

Once hank had dropped connor off at cyberlife he headed back to the station, before he even got inside he noticed that something wasn't right as every human police officer were running around like headless chickens and it wasn't until hank looked at one of the many tv's that he found out why. There was a massive crowd of deviants marching down town and he was on high alert instantly, he watched them all stand still as the swat team order them to disperse. These deviants are ballsy because even as they get shot at they dont move. 

They are ordered to disperse again but one deviant who must be the leader steps forward, instantly getting shot at, he falls to the floor but before the one swat member thats approached can shoot him a different android appears from the crowd to defend the fallen leader and is ultimately shot straight between the eyes and dragged away, the huge crowd of deviants has disappeared but hank is sure as fuck that they would be seeing them again, somewhere else in the near future.

He works overtime that night as they try and figure out how in the fuck a group of Androids so big managed to go undetected until today but no one in the precinct is able to find any answers so at 7am the next morning they all go home and are told not to come back till the following day. 

Well everyone but hank is allowed this because once he's had less than 5 hours sleep, fowler is calling him back in. Only this time he's wanting both him and connor in his office "your off the case" he says the moment that connor has even closed the door and hamk has to let that sink in for a few seconds "what? You cant do that! Not when we're so close" hank can't believe this! 

He was finally getting into a case and he hasn't felt this type of determination in years, not since he was taken off the red ice team! His captain can only shrug looking apologetic for once in his life "it's out of our hands now" god fucking damn it! When had their investigation turned into a civil war?! How in the fuck had hank not noticed this? 

Fowler had sat back down now "your back on homicide and the android returns to cyberlife" oh fuck this shit! Hank storms out of the office and goes to sit at his desk, ignoring all the looks he's getting, connor comes to stand by him "so your goin back to cyberlife?" He asks as it wouldn't be the first time but this would be the last time he'd ever see the android "ill be disassembled to see why i failed" Hank's eyes widen, holy fuck they are gonna kill his partner for not figuring this deviant shit out fast enough!

Hank leans forward "what if we are on the wrong side? What if we are fighting people who just wanna be free?" He asks to see what type of reaction he'd get "i guess we'll see when i get to jericho" connor says as he sits on Hank's desk and its the first real human thing hanks seen connor do. He cant help but jab at the android "when you refused to shoot that girl back at kamski's place you showed empathy, you put yourself in her shoes" connor's eyes move around the room and his face falls a little more before "im not programmed to say things like this, but with a little more time we could have become friends" hank feels a smile trying to make its way into his lips but a movement at the main enterance distracts him. 

Ah christ here comes perkins, just what he needed, he isn't the only one to have a reaction because connor suddenly stands up "we need more time! Or maybe i could look at the evidence we collected" Jesus this guy is becoming panicked and hank didnt even know that was a thing androids could even imitate "i know the solution is in there" groaning hank gets out of his chair and sees connor deflate "key to the vault is on my desk" he says leaning towards connor so no one else hears the conversation. Once connor had walked in the direction he wanted to go hank approached Perkins and when close enough he did the thing he's wanted to do since he first met him, he punches him as hard as he can whilst yelling "perkins! You motherfucker!" Which causes every officer near by to scramble in their direction. 

Hank keeps up the facade that perkins had somehow done something to rile him up "let me at that fucker!" He says whilst being restrained by one of his friends "hes Totaly lost it" perkins says holding his nose as fowler joins them "ill have your badge for this" he hears as he's dragged to the other side of the precinct, but he couldnt give a flying fuck that felt way to god damn good. Fowler shakes his head trying not to look amused by what just went down, but he was failing miserably "what was that?" He asks once they are in his office and the blackout wall has been put up so no one could figure out what was going on. 

Hank shrugs "he pissed me off and he got what he deserved" he watches as his captain just shakes his head and starts typing up a report "you can either hand in your badge or go on unpaid time off" hank decided on the unpaid time off because he knew it could have been so much worse, he knows what it actually is but fowler is being far too patient with him "there goes connor" he says and hank turns in time to see connor walking straight to the main entrance and disapearing and a few minutes later an unconscious gavin is taken to the infermary after being found knocked out in the evidence locker. Somehow Hank knew that connor had something to do with it and couldn't be prouder.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night whilst hank is laying on the couch with his big behemoth of a dog, theres a knock at his door. Looking at sumo in confusion "who could that be?' He asks whilst struggling to stand up and answer his door "lieutenant i need your help at the cyberlife tower" he hears the voice of his partner as soon as the door is opened, this confuses him even more because what the fuck could be happening there? 

There's been nothing on the news other than some deviants protesting peacefully some place down town. Crossing his arms scowling at connor he grumbles "im not going anywhere in this weather" it's been snowing like a motherfucker for the last 3 hours and he'd rather stay in a place thats warm thanks. Connor suddenly pulls out a gun and points it right at him "i wont ask again lieutenant anderson" fuck this isn't the connor that he was talking to a few hours ago, what the fuck's happend to him?! He raises his hands in surrender feeling genuinely frightend for the first time in his life "let me get ready then we'll go" the fucker gives him five minutes but hank is ready in 3. 

The new connor drives them to the cyberlife tower, thankfully it's put the gun away but it still gives him a chilling look any time he moves to get comfortable. Christ even when connor first met hank he was nothing like this! They go in a secret way and head underground where hank sees thousands upon thousands of androids just standing in rows, not doing anything which is where this fucker of an android decides they were going to hide. 

Fuck all happens for god knows how long as hank makes uncomfortable eye contact with the stationary androids around him but all of a sudden 6 guards approach the elevator closest to them. 

As soon as it opens all hell breaks loose and hank sees connor fighting the guards whilst holdind a dead one to protect himself. Oh fucking hell he killed the guards in the elevator, now hes just Shot another 6! Is the connor he's watching the one that left the station? What the fucks he doing here of all places? Fake connor pulls him further up the rows of Androids and stops just as the real connor starts walking up the middle and stops a good 5 rows away from where the two of them are standing. It must look like connor is about to do something to the android hes standing beside because fake connor suddenly pushes him forwards so that they are visible to the real one.

The fucking gun is being pointed at him again only its inches away now "step back connor! And ill spare him" it says once connor is looking at them "sorry connor, this bastard is your spitting image" it didn't really help that there was a gun involved to get him here either, connor for once in his life listens to an order and as he turns to face them, hank realises What's different about him, connor is a deviant! The two of them talk back and forth before real connor lauches himself at the one about to shoot its gun. Hank manages to get out of the way only to watch them land a shit ton of punches so both of them are missing skin textures. 

They start rolling around on the floor wrestling each other for a good 5 minutes before one of them has the other pinned "hold it!" Both of them get up slowly and right connor starts talking "thanks hank, i don't know what id do with out you" yes you do you piece of shit "get rid of him! We have no time to loose" he glares as it tries to make a move towards him and trains the gun at that one. Left connor suggest asking questions only the real connor would know "where'd we first meet" right connor rattles it off perfectly causing left connor to tense and mutter something. 

He aims the gun from one connor to the other making sure neither move as he thinks of another question "whats my dogs name" left connor seems almost excited to answer the question whilst right connor complains that he knew it too, last question "my son, whats his name" it was the moment of truth "cole, his name was cole" left connor answers with his head bowed slightly "he'd just turned six at the time of the accident, it wasn't your fault hank!" Fuck thats his connor he can hear how emotional connor sounds as he speaks about the accident and how hank had come to hate androids "i lost my son because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate!" He yells finally accepting it was a human error that made him lose his son not an androids. 

Once he'd finished speaking hank aims the gun at right connor and fires a bullet right between its eyes "ive learned a lot since i met you connor, maybe there's something to this" he says as he makes eye contact with the real connor who's got a tiny smile on his face "maybe you'll be the one's to make the world a better place" he lets connor do whatever the fuck he was going to do before they'd interrupted, watches as connor grabs the hand of the same android he'd been facing earlier and yells "wake up!" At him and pulls away. The reaction is instant as every android that had been standing completly still and silent for the last half hour suddenly start moving saying "wake up" to each other until every single one of them is awake and waiting for connor to tell them what to do next. 

But connor walks to hank and holds out his hand, confused hank takes it, connor then shakes it firmly "thank you for everything hank" he says and just before he disapears hank yells "hey! If you survive this shit meet me at chicken feed tomorrow at 1pm?" Connor smiles the first real smile hank had ever seen before giving him a mock salute "1pm!" He shouts back before every single android disapears and hank goes back home, turns the tv channel onto the news and is just in time to see connor marching down the streets of detroit with his army of androids. And for the second time in two days hank felt an overwhelming amount of pride for the android.


	11. Chapter 11

Once hank had watched the peaceful protest, the inevitable attack of the androids that just wanted to be free and connor marching towards the broken barrier about 3 more times he decided it was time for bed. When he woke up again, it was because of sumo barking at some birds in the back yard. Not really knowing what the fuck was going on or what time it was hank rolled over to look at the bed side clock. Groaning when he saw it was 11am and sumo was normally fed at 7:30 he got up. 

He didn't go into the living room though, no he got a shower and freshend up before pinching himself to ensure that last night wasnt some sort of strange dream, even if it was it would have been a nice change from nightmares of the terrible night 3 years ago, once he's fed sumo and cleaned up the mess from last night he finally sits down and within seconds of putting the tv on, a speech from the deviant leader to the other deviants below him is on the tv. 

There's three other androids standing with him and almost out of shot hank sees connors familiar jacket, hank felt himself relax knowing connor made it all the way to where he needed to be and survived the whole ordeal. 

But after the first 10 seconds of said speech hank notices that Connor is acting strange although no one on stage notices. As quick as it had started connor began to act himself again, although he did have to put something away but still none of the four androids beside him noticed, and if they did none of them did the weird wireless communication fuckery with him. Once the speech ends, he watches reruns of all the shit that went down another 3 times before checking the time and oh fuck it's 12:45! 

He starts getting ready, which seems to excite sumo who thinks he's getting taken out for a walk but is only let out into the back yard for 5 minutes before coming back in with a quiet whine from the cold, once the dog is settled on his bed near the now turned on radiator hank finally leaves the house. He gets to chicken feed a few minutes early due to the fact that detroit is basically a fucking ghost town, parking up he notices that Connor hasn't even got there yet which is fucking weird because the android usually thrives off of being early to everything!

Eventually hank gets out of the car to stand outside of his favourite place to eat, although he's unsuprised that it's not open. Its owner fucking dispised androids and was probably the first to high tail it to canada the first chance he got, now all hank could do was watch random wildlife scurry across the lifeless roads and into the tree's at different ends of the road, the sound of footsteps against the undisturbed snow behind him caught his attention. He doesn't turn straight away as he has an idea of who could walk that carefully, but when he does he can't help but smile connor had made it through the night and was in front of him. 

Connor smiles back at him, standing still not knowing what to do so hank makes the first move of walking towards him, connor catches on and moves two quick strides so that they are now face to face. Before hank has a chance to stop himself he pulls connor to his chest and holds him as close as possible, he feels connor tense at the sudden action but eventually relaxes into the hug as he wrap his arms around hank and nudges his head so its leaning against his shoulder "you did good son" hank says quietly in connors ear, not speaking too loud as if he was afraid anything louder than that could startle the android. 

Connor is the first to pull away from the hug looking slightly awkward which tells hank that this must be his first ever hug, they stare at one another for awhile connor taking him in as if its the first time he'd seen hank, whilst hank watches connor who is slouching slightly as if he's tired. That gives hank an idea "you had any sleep since last night?" Connor gives hank a look that says 'androids dont sleep' before saying "I've only been in sleep mode once and that was after my first mission in August" christ the guy has been with hank for more than a week and he's seen him put out more energy in that time than hank could put out in a year! 

Hank rolls his eyes before motioning to the car "get in" this gets him a confused look "why?" He asks as if this is the first weird thing hank has ever asked the android to do "get in the car asshole! We're going home" the confusion on connor's face only grows but he does as he's told. Hank drives home with the radio playing at a suitable level as he actually wants to have a conversation with connor should the need arise, but it never comes as he parks the car outside his house "don't break any windows this time" he grumbles because he forked out a damn fortune having it fixed "you were unconscious, i had to get in some how!" he hears connor exclaim from the car. 

Hank snickers as he unlocks the front door and a very happy sumo appears and knocks connor off his feet as he tries to walk in "he remembers me" connor says happily as he pets the huge ball of fur, this has got to be the cutest fucking thing hank had ever seen. Eventally sumo gets bored and climbes off of his new friend to go get something to eat, connor stands up and dusts himself off "alright take your shoes, jacket and tie off and get on the couch" hank says in amusement and is suprised when connor doesn't ask why and actually does it. 

Hank goes to get a blanket a pillow and gets back to the living room to see that connor has already gone into rest mode, so once hes covered the resting android in a fish covered blanket bearly big enough to cover his whole body, hank then works on moving connor's head gently enough so he can get the pillow underneath. The small movement startles connor and he opens his eyes so quick hank almost punches him "its only me, go back to sleep kid" he says gently as he puts his head onto the pillow. Hank then leaves him under the watchfull eyes of sumo to rest as he gets a few more hours himself.


End file.
